


A Possible Hero

by cornerandchair



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Blinky dreamed about being a hero.Then he dreamed about training one.Who knew they might be one and the same?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my head for a while, but I wasn't sure how to write it. I hope I've done Blinkey justice here.
> 
> Also I found out while writing this that Blinky was written or Kelsey Grammer and I just find that really cool.

Blinkous Galadrious grew up in the world of Trolls. A realm that favored strength of body over strength of mind. He spent hundreds and hundreds of his years practicing to try and match his peers on a physical level, but it only seemed he would get further and further behind. He had originally hoped to one day inherit the title Trollhunter, to protect those he cared about directly, rather that just staying behind with the books.

However it became all too clear that such a dream was out of his reach.

“Do not fear, Blinky.” His brother said to him one day as they were organizing all the books. “Even if you never become Trollhunter, I believe there is a possible hero in everyone, no matter what you end up doing in life, I know you will find a way to be the hero you are inside.”

He took those words to heart.

So, Blinky set out to forge his own path as a hero. He jumped at any chance to help the community of Trollmarket. Even if he wasn’t Trollhunter he would answer any call.

Even if the call wasn’t really there.

With the aftermath of Gunmar’s rebellion still such a deep wound in Troll market he thought it was better to prevent than just to monitor. Why would you ever put the risk of something happening if you have the chance to stop it entirely? Others did not share his views.

It was AAARRRGGHH!!! who helped Blinky the most. Alas it seemed almost sad, AAARRRGGHH!!! was truly a gentle troll after he took his vow of pacifism, yet due to his Gumm-Gumm roots he was an outcast. Perhaps that was why Blinky became such fast friends with the larger Troll. After all, outcasts should stick together.

Someone out there needed him, him and AAARRRGGHH!!! together. Someday they would save lives.

Their first chance to really _help_ was given, admittedly uneasily, by Vendel.

The chance to train a trollhunter! The next best thing to being Trollhunter!

He made sure his Trollhunter was well versed in the history of Trollkind and the Trollhunter in general. Blinky educated him well in all manners of myths and other things. After all to face the future the best tool you had was the past!

Unkar was a promising Trollhunter in Blinky’s eyes. Very promising, indeed! Well studied and ready for anything the world could throw at him after all those months passed!

Everything except an actual fight.

Unkar fell in battle on his first night. He had just barely escaped back to Troll Market when Bular’s wounds killed him.

“How unfortunate.” They said. “He seemed so promising. But you know, don’t blame the Trollhunter, blame the teacher.”

Blinky went back to being an outcast on the edge of society. Now ridiculed as a conspiracy theorist and a _failure_.

His brother was wrong, evidently. It seemed Blinky was good for nothing but disappointment. He was no hero. Not even a possible hero. He was a failure.

“Blinky…” AAARRRGGHH!!! pat his back, “It okay. Not last chance.”

“Ah, Thank you AAARRGGHH!!!.” He tried to smile, but three of his eyes were watering. “I know. They will have to give me another… Eventually.”

He raised his arms and wiped the oncoming tears away. That’s right. Eventually. He just had to bide his time and he would get another chance to prove he could be a hero… trainer. He would bring out the hero in someone. And this time he would remember to train them for fighting.

Blinky had no idea the hero he would eventually come to train would become a dear friend and charge. He had no way of knowing that bringing out the possible hero in that young human boy would also bring out the hero in himself.

How strange, the odd ways life worked.

But the moment he laid eyes on Young Master Jim, he got a feeling this would be his chance. A human, not physically strong, but they were remarkably good at adapting. Much like himself! It was time for a change around Troll market anyway, and what a bigger change than that?


End file.
